


The Dentist Appointment

by ChangChang83



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangChang83/pseuds/ChangChang83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul's having a little dental surgery, however the dentist accidentally slipped a little to much anesthetic. Maka has to take care of him for the 6 hours, and endure Soul's philosophical self. What other confessions may come out of this surgery? Just a little light-hearted fun! Please do enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dentist Appointment

This is just for laughs, I feel that I'm getting to serious on Fanfiction! Come on, it's almost my birthday, I really should lighten up! So I hope you enjoy.

She did not expect this.

She expected a puddle of drool on the floor, yes that was to be expected.

Did she expect his sprawled across the chairs of the dentist's waiting room? No. With that famous oh-so fluffy, cloud-like hair, merely grazing the table of magazines. No.

"Mama, what's that boy doing?" A squeaky, yet adorable voice piped up, as Maka surveyed the situation.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I'm sure they'll fix the gentleman up, just keep reading sweetie" The young child's mother confirmed, hiding her face behind a glossy magazine. Maka didn't know what to expect really.

When she received the call, Maka was happily busy with her lunch. Since Soul had been called to the dentist, she had her afternoon free and decided to fix herself a large lunch followed by fresh fruit, ice cream and some phone gossip with Tsubaki. That pineapple, that delicious, prickly, large and very cheap pineapple was gaining dust on the kitchen counter. However life did not go according to plan and neither did dental surgery.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up my friend, Soul Eater Evans. Can I speak to the dentist please?" Maka asked earnestly, trying to keep her voice down as low as possible. How embarrassing was this? They were one of the top students of DWMA Academy and here was one of the students in their prime. Maka had every intention of breaking Soul's bones twice over until he snapped out of his little haze, however the dentist advised her to be as gentle with him as possible. So damaging physical contact was out of the question.

A tubby, white haired, almost balding man, plodded out. The long white coat buttons were bursting from keeping his large stomach hidden underneath the straining fabric. Rather calloused and wrinkled hands dug into the deep pockets and brought out a pair of thick rimmed glasses, the bright light bounced off his rims. Similar to a magnifying glass, Maka stared at the shorter, fatter and older dentist, able to see the twinkling grey eyes behind those massive specs.

"So doctor, give it to me straight. What happened?"

"Well, my nurse over estimated the aesthetic, and silly old me didn't check the amount before I injected it. It's made the young boy, doozy. As you can see" The doctor gestured, with a deep sigh.

"I'm sure a young capable girl like you can handle him, well you usually handle him in a scythe, so I guess that's easier. Anyways his whole procedure was a success and he should be fully recovered with the next 6 hours. Try not to let him eat, the mouth and gums are still adjusting to the stitches and filling. He can only have water, but just let him sleep it off. Also put pillows next to his face, so there is so much pressure on his mouth or jaw if he moves in his sleep."

"Hmm well I'll try. Thanks doctor."

"No , no thank you for coming to fetch the poor boy. Next time either one of you needs a check up or a problem, just say my name, and it'll be on us." The doctor chuckled as he pulled back on his mask.

"Dora send the next one in." The receptionist smiled kindly and pointed to the corridor. The mother stood up, putting back the magazine, near Soul's head.

"Come on Sam, let's go."

The young boy leapt off, staring at Soul's motionless and drooling figure. His mouth open wide, too, with a small finger at his lips. As if he was wondering if Soul was a statue or a polar bear. Maka smiled sweetly, and nodded her head towards his waiting mother. The child trailed behind his mum, dreading his visit.

Maka knelt down, beside Soul, minding the puddle, that was steadily increasing on the floor. Twitching her mouth around, and unfortunately heeding the dentist's advice, she poked him softly in the stomach.

"Hey, Soul get your ass moving." Maka said bluntly, her expression; no-nonsense and serious. Soul did not respond at all, remaining motionless. Alright Plan B.

"SOUL EATER EVANS, GET UP!" Maka bellowed down Soul's ear, and slapped him lightly on the forhead.

"WUT?" a dull, thick voice answered, sitting up automatically. Shaking that fuzzy head left and right, until he recognised Maka. His worried and sleep expression slid into a sloppy grin, Those hazy red eyes, were partly covered from his droopy eyelids.

"Come on I'm taking you home." Maka rolled her eyes as she stood up, waiting for Soul to pick up his slow feet. Maka gently draped Soul's heavy arm around her neck, almost falling down herself from the weight. How much muscle did this guy have?

Maka was used to this, her father who now, occasionally came in drunk and she would have to "escort" him to his room and dump him their. So this wasn't anything new to her. Soul's head lolling to her shoulder, which she did not find helpful because she could only hold so much weight. In addition Soul was a useless drunk walker, most of the walk home he dragged his feet, so Maka in the end, had to piggy back Soul. Luckily their apartment was not that far, so Maka wouldn't end up collapsing under Soul's weight. Although it wasn't helpful that Soul would try and nuzzle her, and meow on the odd occasion, with his warm breath tickling her neck.

"Have a nice day." The receptionist's perky voice called after them as Maka pushed the door.

That bitch.

Four sets of stairs was not her idea of fun. Stairs were an invention created in Hell.

Finally the reached their door, and Maka had never been so thankful to meet their living room. Lugging Soul over to the sofa, she dropped him off, in a slumped sitting position. Wiping off the sweat on her forehead, she watched that stupid grin grow wider as he watched the birds fly past their window.

The bones in her back started creak, well Soul could pay her back, when he stopped thinking he was a cat. Which he was doing in the recent moment, nodding his head to an invisible tune, his sloppy grin moved as he mewled.

That long phone call was going to have to wait. Checking Soul was idly sitting on the couch, not making a sound; Maka grabbed the pineapple, the sharp blade at the bottom of the spiky leaves.

"NO!"

The knife collided with the counter, making a dull "clang" as it gave one more bounce and stilled. Maka growing impatient with Soul under the influence.

"Don't cut down his house!" Soul's hand was outstretched, his face pained.

"Whose house?" her eyes squint, trying to understand what was going through Soul's mind right now.

"Spongebob's house! Don't cut his house down. I know he's in there!" Soul stood up, with this sudden burst of energy, and walked to the counter, picking up the pineapple. Raising it above his head, his mouth agape, as he tried to peer into the pineapple.

"I know you're in there, Spongebob!" Maka facepalmed herself, she blamed the education system of this country. Blind, old dentists were the cause of this problem.

"Soul put the god damn pineapple down and sit on the couch." Doing what she said, but only very, very slowly. Soul placed the pineapple down gently, and was resisting slightly from Maka's guiding hands. Veering him towards the couch. Goofy smile, as his eyes were fluttering. Thank the lord.

"You know he has a friend. A pink star. I wonder what being a star is like? They just sit there, shining away. In that black thing, next to that white round thing." Stretching his neck, mouth wide open in that dopy grin, showing all his shark-teeth.

Maka's tolerance for stupidity had already reached its limit. Shrugging Soul off onto the couch, she pushed him down so he could sleep. Pulling their blankets that were neatly folded over him. Bending down to push back his hair from his face, and checking his temperature.

Maka suddenly lurched forwards, she had caught a mouthful of dust and leather, as she Soul had decided to grab her.

"Aww Daisy you're such a good puppy." Maka's face twitched, her fingers itching to pull out her trusty book. Yet the dentist's words were running around in her head. Trying to escape his tight grasp, Maka's attempts were futile. Soul rubbed his cheeks against hers, if Soul went back to his cat phase, and licked her, Maka couldn't guarantee anything. Just a bloody corpse.

"Daisy you know I met a girl called Maka today. She's pretty cool." Soul squeezed even tighter, Maka was starting to find it hard to breathe. All she was inhaling was leather, not a good substitute for oxygen, she might add.

"She has these funny little pigtails, I want to pull on them, just to annoy her. Maka's quite smart." Maka didn't want to sound arrogant, but "quite", didn't cover her status as the top student for the 5th year running, with the all time record of test scores-110%.

"And I like her butt." Soul ruffled Maka's head, making her fringe go into her eyes. His death grip tightening even more

"He had surgery and it was not his fault." Maka chanted in her head, resisting the temptation of a Maka-Chop. Her fingers digging into the soft, worn leather couch. Quickly devised a plan, it wasn't a safe one, but it was better than her internal organs being crushed, as well as breathing in leather wax.

Maka pushed the sofa, so she rolled onto her back on the floor, winding herself as her back met the hard wooden floor, an even heavier weight fell on her chest. Maybe breathing in leather wax wasn't so bad? Soul's yawned, his chin dug into her collar bone.

"Maka, I didn't see you there! What a surprise!" Soul's voice light, airy, and intoxicated.

"Get off of me Soul!"Maka tried to push against Soul's marble and extremely tough chest, but was unsuccessful.

"Dude, do you hate me? Because it feels like you hate me and my friends. You know what I mean?" Soul tapped Maka's head, unaware of his sleepy strength. "Me and my friends are the best meisters and weapons! We can whoop any one's ass!" Maka winced at the force and audacity of Soul's voice

"No, because your friends are my friends." Maka shuffled a little under the pressure of another body, looks like she was going to be here a long time.

"Because MAKA," Soul squished his nose into hers, smiling as brightly as a 5 year old who has done something mischievous. "I seriously love you. Like I'm serious.. And that's not the alcohol talking. I hate it when people say that! My love for you is for real and you're so important to me You are just so.. special. Do you love me too? WAIT… Don't answer that. Mmmmm" Soul yawned his eyelids were sliding closed, inhaling a deep breath against Maka's tensed neck, his body lax.

"Love you always Maka." Letting out a deep sigh, Soul finally drifted off to sleep.

Maka turned her head sideways, well just barely since Soul had a vice like grip around her neck. Slowly moving Soul to his side, and off her front. Her ears burning from Soul's little confession, she wouldn't take Soul seriously though, he was just under the influence, accidentally. Well she could enjoy this small moment, couldn't see? Still in the tight grasp in Soul, Maka slid herself slightly closer to Soul, as she pulled the blankets from the sofa onto herself and Soul. It was a really long day.

"Neh, do you think their okay?" A quavering voice behind the door.

"Nah, we're friends, what can't we see?" the booming and confident voice overruled.

"Hmm, I wonder if they're you know?.." A sly voice, interrupted

"Come on there's no point waiting around. They must be asleep."

Bursting open, the morning light filled the living room, the bright sunlight caused Soul to stir. So many hulking figures were surrounding them. Oh no was he in a gang fight? Soul rolled his head to each side, however the figures were still, until his eyes focused and saw Kidd in his suit. Everyone seemed to be shocked or petrified.

"Guys what's wrong?"

Soul looked down at the ground slowly, confusion clearly in his hazy red eyes. His torso upright, the blanket had fallen down to his legs. Maka was there sleeping peacefully, with a warm grin on her face, she shuffled close to Soul's upright torso.

"Mhmm, Soul… sexy."

"I KNEW IT!"

I was going to add in a bit where they kiss, when they fall, but I thought that would be too, cliché. ANYWHO. Hope you enjoyed, I really did! Until next time chaps

Chang

x.


End file.
